carlisle y las tecnologias
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: Edward le muestra Algunas paginas divertidas de Internet un Carlisle, este se mete en problemas por culpa de una de ellas espero que les guste
1. en busca de carlisle

estaba buscando a carlisle porque bueno, aparte de que alice estaba a punto de gastar $500 dolares en una cajitita que era solo un cachito de carton, bueno aparte de eso queria pedirle un poco de dinero para un celular exelente que hace poco habia que estaria en su biblioteca leyendo asi que subi, toque la puerta para asegurarme  
-pasa edward- estaba tras una enorme pila de libros posiblemente unos 100  
-carlisle donde estas?  
-aqui edward que quieres?  
-ayudarte -le sonrei, tome unos 20 libros con una sola mano-sabes que estos 20 libros estan en internet?  
-si... internet, prefiero la lectura  
-si como no-"ya hijo lo acepto no soy bueno en eso rollos"  
-aja...-"ok lo hacepto no se usar el internet"  
-te ayudo??-"esta bien me rindo dame tu sabiduria" baje por la computadora la cual tenia alice eso ayudo que no le diera en aceptar compra"me la pagaras edward antony cullen mesen"  
-mira carlisle esto es una computadora  
-hijo te dije claramente que no se usar el internet, no que no supiera que es una computadora se que este es el puntero-lo señalo correctamente-y aqui se maneja ademas de que estas son las teclas  
-bueno eso es un gran comienso  
-estoy esperando tu grandiosa ayuda  
vamos carlisle solo era una pequeña broma  
-y aun la espero  
-ok carlisle ya calma, miras esa _"E" _  
-si, que hago?  
-ok dale doble click en ella  
-ok ya, que mas?  
-espera a que se carge la pagina  
-no cres que esta algo lenta?  
-no es un vampiro carlisle  
-pues deveria ser uno  
-muerdela haber si se combierte -carlisle tomo la computadora entre sus manos y estubo a punto de hacerlo, claro alcanse a detenerlo-no carlisle era una broma- se toma muy a pecho habeses lo que pienso, porfinse inicio la pagina- esa _"G"_ que miras arriba es gogle, el mejor bucador del mundo,y ahora que quieres buscar?-busco entre sus mas antiguos libros y me enseño el mas viejo  
-quiero buscar este libro  
-ok carlisle -dudaba que estubiera pero aun asi lo teclee por suerte salio  
-wou esto es magico-"edward nesesito que me ayudes en algo, algo para carlisle"  
-carlisle si te dejo una lista de paginas las podras buscar?  
-claro edward, anda trabaja con las paginas, porque aun no las estas escribiendo?  
tome un pedaso de papel y una pluma y le escribi unas cinco paginas y bueno esperaba con todas mis ansias que no despompusiera el ordenador porque alice me mataria ese era su centro de compras expres y asi preocupado deje a carlisle


	2. gogle es lo maximo

opv carlisle  
edward me dejo una gran lista de paginas por ver en las que se incluian  
-my space  
-youtube

-yahoo respuestas  
-menseger  
-hotmail  
pense que porque no tener un pequeño oreden pero "youtebe " llamo mi atencion asi que algo desesperado tecle you tube en donde me habia enseñado edward y le di enter...


	3. you tube

you tube opv carlisle  
salieron varias paginas desidi dar en la primera me salieron varias ventanas en segida descubri que eran videos no estaba tan mal con eso del internet pense, aparecio una barrita muy parecida a la de gogle-pero claro ninguna superaria a la de google- solo una palabra paso por mi mente MEDICINA y la tecle iniciaron a salir varios videos tenia toda una eternidad para mirarlos asi que le di el primero  
-woou una ciruguia de corazon abierto  
- si cortar la vena... y cambiar el .... no si eso es primordial- estaba hablando solo eso era un problema, asi segi mirando mas sirugias luego mire una que decia "enfermeras importantes" le di click en ella pero me dijo que tenia que registrarme y ser mallor de edad  
-mallor de edad eso no es un impedimento para mi!!!- me registre con la verdad o casi toda a eso me refiero, termine mi registro y me mando al video directamente iniciaron tres chicas vestidas de enfermeras pero claro con un uniforme demaciado extraño infligia la ley que teniamos los doctores y enfermera(os) y ademas estaban demaciado exuberantes iniciaron a bailar al rededor de un tripie medico y a dejar sus ropas por todas partes, asustado por si esme llegaba subi la barra y tecle en google "my space"


	4. my space

my space... carlisle  
se quito el video que si hubiera estado esme me hubiera mandado a dormir con jacob black por asi decirlo, aparecieron muchas paginas nuevamente le di a la primera, me aparecio una pagina muy moderna, habia un ciadrito que desia ingreasa tu correo puse uno antiguo que a penas duras recordava su contraseña fue la misma que habia puesto en la pagina de los videos extraños -you tube- puse la contraseña y no me dio luego me dijo que me registrara y nuevamente lo hice por si las dudas ahora puse que era menor de 18 años no queria videos extraños nuevamente me dijo que tenia que confirmar la cuenta abriendo mi correo y dandole a un enlace que me davan hay me dio flogera y lo deje abierto abri otra ventanilla de internet buscaria la sigiente palabra luego checaria mi correo para habrir mi my space


	5. yahoo respuestas

yahoo respuestas opv carlisle  
entre el verde predominava mire algo de medicina y hay voy a mirar y responder pero me detuvo que tenia que registrarme eso de estarse registrando ya me estaba artando pero en fin lo hice puse que viva en forks era medico y mi nombre era carlisle cullen respondi todas las preguntas de medicina que encontre y en cuestion de minutos ya era nivel tres recorde una hermosa ciudad llamada swansea busque en viajes y reino unido lo encontre habian demaciadas preguntas yo formule una  
todas ustedes viven en swansea???  
muchas me respndieron que no que eran una comunidad que le encantavan un libro llamado crepusculo  
-carlisle tienes que buscar los nuevos libros porque quien sabe que sea eso-me dije, varias de ellas me dijeron eres bienvenida chica a los que yo les respondi 'no soy chica soy hombre" iniciams una pequeña combersacion"y como te llamas??" me preguntaron "carlisle cullen" les respondi "es broma??" me preguntaron "no claro que no ese es mi nombre" les conteste "PAYASO" me dijo una "es en serio les digo la verdad porque les mentiria???" "porque amamos la saga y el es parte de ella PAYASO" enojado cerre la pagina y abri una nueva

pd: no volver a entrar a yahoo respuestas

ammm chicas esto es un poco sadico y no se extraño pero en mi caso si apareciera un tipo que se dise carlisle cullen la verdad le diria payaso no se ustedes jejeje

modificando y agregando espero que el final les guste saludos!!!!


	6. menseger y hotmail ya estan obsoletos

menseger y hotmail ya estan obsoletos  
opv carlisle

mire las ultimas dos paginas que me habia dejado carlisle ya las conocia asi que mejor ni las miraba bueno miraria hotmail para mirar my space.  
teclee mi correo la verdad uno demaciado sencillo a mi parecer lo habia hecho para mis pacientes pero nunca me llegaron a escribir en fin escribi: carlisle_cullen_es_padre_de_edward_emmett_rosalie_jasper_y_alice_y_esposo_de_la_mejor_mujer_del_mundo_esme_por_cierto_soy_  
luego tecle mi contraseña que la verdad dudaba porque no habian jakeado mi computadora"nuncamaselcuervoedgarallanpoe1900" en fin hay estaba sola la cuenta de my space la abri y me mando a ella comense a jugar con la pagina subi unas fotos adopte mascotas he ice amigos pero luego chicas de todas las edades iniciaron a pedirme mi nombre real "otra ves moleran con eso?" enojado cerre seccion y no lo evite tecle de nuevo you tube


	7. la soledad de youtube quema

la soledad del you tube quema carlisle  
me habia hecho prometer que no miraria de nuevo a las "enfermeras calientes" asi que inicie a buscar linda miscia para dedicarle a esme encontre varias y muy lindos unas de los 60' otra en musica en español y un poco de musica clasica pero el cuerpo era devil o mejor dicho la mente o para ser precisos la curiosidad queria saber que pasaba con aquellas chicas asi que abri seccion de nuevo y tecle "enfermeras importantes" el video comenso me deje llevar por la musica que no note los pasos que se acercaban a mi gabinete lo unico que me hiso reaccionar fue esme super espantada y con los ojos enormemente abiertos lo unico que hice fue cerrar la ventana he ir a disculparme de rodillas con esme


	8. la disculpa

la disculpa  
opv edward

esme bajo del gabinete de carlisle muy enojada*edward escuchame claramente esto tiene cierta culpa con tigo*penso esme para que la escuchara  
-que mama?- *lo que escuhaste ahora te quedas callado!!!!* bajo carlisle y se puso de rodillas frente a esme suplicando perdon  
-porfabor esme perdoname, fue culpa de edward el me enseño todas esas paginas del mal yo hubiera segido con mi lectura pero... pero... llego el y me enseño todo eso  
-hey ami no me eches la culpa, fuiste tu el que puso a las enfermeras calientes esas y lo miraste por segunda vez-esme abrio los ojos de manera desorbitada y sigio su camino, carlisle se aferro a su pierna como si fuera un grillete *oh oh creo que carlisle encontro mis videos privados*ese habia sido emmett  
-emmett mejor deja de pensar-lo mire severo el solto una carcajada, de manera inesperada aparecio la vicion de alice, tenia relacion con tacones, vestidos y maquillaje  
-exelente idea esme buena forma de excarmiento... te puedo ayudar???  
-en que? ...para que?...cuando?...como?...porque?  
-jajajajajaja, carlisle porque eres tan gracioso me matas de la risa!!!  
-ok carlisle te perdono a una sola condicion-sonrio malebola esme, casi nunca lo hacia solo en ocaciones en que estaba aburrida y queria hacer enojar a emmett o alice cancelando tarjetas o quitando autos-tambien estas incluidos en el paquete edward  
-que!!!!...yo porque????  
-por enseñarle a usar el internet solo por eso  
-pero..pero...pero  
-shhhh tienes que aceptar o sera peor-nos hablo a ambos tanto como a carlisle como a mi  
-yo hago lo que sea con que me perdones cielo  
-ok... primero sueltame de la pierna... alice acompañame por ciertas cosas... oh y cielo... NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES DE NUEVO A LA COMPUTADORA DENTRO DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA!!!!!!  
carlisle se quedo en el suelo con cara de susto y ya desaferrado a esme, que traerian en manos???*un vestido rosa y rojo siii yo los busco*penso alice estavan ciendo demaciado cuidadosas en aquel asunto, comensaba a asustarme


	9. la paga

la paga  
opv esme

despues de comprar lo nesesario par excarmentar a edward como a carlisle, nos fuimos de nuevo a la casa , primero le pedi que alice les pidiera que se vendaran los ojos y que cuidara mucho sus pensamientos, en fin logro hacer lo nesesario, yo inicie con mi trabajo los vesti peine maquille y al final los saque a la calle todo lo habia gravado con el regalo para carlisle una camara de video algo que habia querido desde hace un buen tiempo ahora esa camara seria mia.  
llegamos a la plaza mas concurrida de forks la plasa escolar, pasarian la suficiente verguenza en aquel lugar edward por sus compañeros y carlisle era medico asi que el pueblo entero lo conocia, llegamos a buena hora la llegada de todos los alumnos los pusimos de pie en medio de la plaza, los jovenes que se estavan dando cuentoa de aquello fueron soltando xcarcajadas hasta que se formo un gran circulo que impidirian que hulleran si lo deseaban aun tenian que resguardar las aparencias, puse una gravadora con musica movida y puse "play", todo estava listo, desvende los ojos de ambos se quedaron pasmados no lo evite solte la carcajada al notar las caras que pusieron al descubrir el lugar y vestuario que llevaban  
-ahora carlisle y edward tienen que bailar sexi para el publico entero  
-que!? que!? -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-como escucharon a bailar!!-subi mas el volumen de la musica, ellos iniciaron a bailar, todo lo grave estava muerta de risa  
el video opv carlisle  
despues de todo aquello no fui a trabajar y edward mucho menos a la escuela, pero claro paso por bella yo me quede encerrado en la casa toda la tarde ni si quiera me asome por la ventana, esme me habia besado esa era la forma de aceptar mis disculpas, pero claro esme habia grabado todo aquello; llegaron edward y bella esme no lo soporto y fue con bella  
-bella cariño quieres ver algo divertido??  
-claro porque no?  
-exelente -aparecio alice en las escaleras junto con jasper, emmett y rosalie *santo dios que problemas me metiste edward*  
-hey papa ami ya no me metas en eso porque ya estoy muy avergonzado por lo que paso  
-pues que paso cielo?  
-espera y lo veras!! -esme se sento en el sillon y puso play a la grabacion estubimos mirando bella sonreia, emmett de ves en cuando soltava risas estripitosas, las rizas fueron en coro cuando edward y yo comensamos a bailar de manera "natural"  
-mira bailas muy natural como chica... te aseguro que le ganarias a las enfermeras calientes -las carcajadas sonaron mas fuertes y de manera unimenbre  
-porque siempre me pierdo lo mejor??? carño te miravas divino en ese vestido rosa - se rio y todos de la misma forma, eso no me agradava todos reian a exepcion de edward y yo *me deves una edward*  
-y tu tambien carlisle y no solo una - me susurro de manera rapida y vampirica aquella frace si que era una amenasa por aquello tambien me uni a las carcajadas ademas de como bailaba edward comensamos a bofarnos de todos porque miramos varios videos antiguos, esa aunque hubiera sido una mañana torturosa habuia sido la mejor tarde


End file.
